<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amisha by smileheartshugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461351">Amisha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileheartshugs/pseuds/smileheartshugs'>smileheartshugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileheartshugs/pseuds/smileheartshugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is in an accident which causes him to forget everything but...Lance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry! short chapters<br/>Also this is an older story so.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith's Pov</p><p>"Keith you need to wake up" I hear but it's so far away. What happened? Where am I? </p><p>"Keith I am begging you to wake up, please wake up buddy, don't go to the light!" That sounds like... ... like Lance! why do I need to wake up? The light sounds so nice right now.</p><p>"Keith please wake up buddy the team needs you, please!" why is Lance whining? What team? Team? </p><p>"KEITH PLEASE THE UNIVERS NEEDS YOU!" the universe needs me? no... the universe regards me as a replace above object. everyone leaves, my mom, my dad,  the person who, I think he adopted me, what was his name again? who was he? I can't remember.</p><p>"Keith, please wake up Voltron needs you," whos Voltron? whats Voltron? does Voltron really need me?</p><p>"Red needs you" Whos Red? Who the hell names their kid Red? Red? my jacket's red.</p><p>"Keith please! PLEASE!" Is it raining? </p><p>Lance's Pov</p><p>Keith's eyes start to flutter open. "GUYS KEITH'S AWAKE!!!" Keith is finally awake the healing pod deemed him physically healed three days ago but he was still stuck in the pod. This was the first in all of Alten history that this ever happened. Not even Coran knew what was happening! </p><p>"Keith welcome back buddy"</p><p>"Keith" Everyone yells while running inside the medical bay.</p><p>"Why are we in a space ship? who are these people? Lance, why do those people have pointed ears?" Keith says with confusion written all over his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith's POV</p><p>Who are these people? why do they look so worried? Why is Lance so shocked?</p><p>"Keith buddy do you remember anything?" Lance asks me with a lot of worry coating his voice.</p><p>"Wha... I remember my parents died in a fire, my coat is red; my favorite color, I was adopted by someone who I stole a car from, he died in space though, I can't remember who he was though, I can't even remember his face," I feel tears forming in my eyes, "does this mean I'm a bad person?"</p><p>"No, Keith, your not a bad person," said the person with a robot arm and a white fluff of hair, he looks hurt, he looks sad,... why?</p><p>"I am a bad person, your face proves it! you look so sad, disappointed,"</p><p> "No, no no, Keith, no I'm not disappointed, just sad you don't remember this isn't your fault. My name is Shiro. Do you remember that name?" the guy named  Shiro says.</p><p>Shiro,  that vaguely sounds familiar, no it's fading... fading...gone.</p><p>"No, sorry," I reply</p><p>"Keith buddy, what elts do you remember?" Lance asks me, I realized that I'm clinging to Lance while he is holding on to me, cradling me in his arms, this feels like the reverse of something that happened before, what was it again?</p><p>"Uhh, I remember that I live in a shack after I was kicked out of the Garrison, I was Thinking that Lance, you would be so disappointed, your biggest rival just disappearing, well you probably just find another rival" tears start forming in my eyes again.  more of them. Crap, I'm crying, what's wrong with me I haven't cried in years!</p><p>All of a sudden Lance starts to hold me closer a tighter..... is this... a hug? ... I haven't had one in so long. </p><p>"Hey shh shh shh, hey it's all right it's all right, Keith it's all right." Lance starts to pet my hair in a calming manner. I slowly start to calm down. I cling tighter onto lance and start to ball my eyes out.</p><p>"Lance why Can't I remember anything?"</p><p>"Lance will let you guys be, you're clearly the only one Keith remembers," says the ginger-brown-haired girl with glasses, why does she dress like a boy? And... why is she so sassy?</p><p>As the other people leave, five strangers, Lance picks me up, I don't even struggle, but I keep on crying. Crying, crying, crying, I keep crying on Lance's shoulder clinging on to him for dear life, I don't know why I'm so emotional today, why am I so emotional right now? I know, I don't know anything I can't remember anything, I feel like I'm forgetting something important, very important, like life-saving important. </p><p>after a while, I stopped crying, "Hey Lance Who's Voltron? You were talking about how Voltron needs me," I ask.</p><p>"Ohh ho ho ho," Lance says with a big happy grin on his face. "Voltron is this giant robot,  that is made up of five color-coded lion space ships. you are the paladin of one of these Lion,"</p><p>"Red?"</p><p>"YES!! you remember!" Lance says excitedly with hope gleaming in his eyes.</p><p>"No, you were talking about how red needs me earlier," I answer honestly.</p><p>"Oh... okay then" Lance looks down with a disappointed look on his face.</p><p>I feel tears gathering up in my eyes again, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" I say over and over, and over again.</p><p>"Hey, hey hey hey hey hey Keith, It's not your fault you can't remember anything, it's because of..." Lance face drops as he remembers something, he starts to sake slightly, "It's because ... it's because of the ... uh... accident." Lance says.</p><p>"Accident, what Accident?" I ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>supper short chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lanced Pov</p><p>Flashback, three months ago;</p><p>I could only watch as Keith was shot by some by some strange new Galra technology cannon. Red was thrown to the nearest Planet. Red was In peace, it took us up until two weeks ago to completely repair her. Keith, well he was unconscious when we found him, covered in his own blood. His face was so delicate looking. His skin was so pale. He had his stomach was ripped open. His ribs were broken as well as his legs. I still have nightmares of when I found him. oh yeah, I was the one who... who... who found him. I found my crush nearly dead. Keith nearly died.</p><p>End flashback</p><p>"Accident? What Accident?" Keith asked. <br/>"Oh nothing" I say nonchilontly, with a smile forced on my face, "forget about it"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith's Pov</p><p>Lance tells me to forget about the accident, but I want to remeber who I am.</p><p>"Okay" I say to Lance. "Can you tell me who everyone is? And how I know them... Please?" I ask Lance</p><p>"Okie Dokie!!" Lance says chearfully, "Well you know about Shiro, he is the Palidain of the black Lion, he's like our space dad! Then there is Alurra, she's the one with pointy ears and white hair. She is a princess of a long dead planet. Coran is the other Alien. Pidge is the one who said that we should be alone. She is the palidain of the green lion, she is the smartest one here. Hunk is the big one, he is the kindest person you'll ever meet, he cooks the most delisous food too! Oh, he is also the palidan of the yellow lion!" Lance goes on chearfully on about the team. It's just like him.</p><p>Lance's Pov</p><p>Keith asked about the other people on the team and I was more than happy to tell him all about them. He lissioned to every thing I had to say with a smile on his face. Keith doesn't smile often. He's so cute! Curse my crush on him!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>